Mariage to a Mafoy
by Dragen
Summary: Fic traduite. Quand Ginny est forcée de se mariée avec Draco, elle ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il peut y avoir de bon côté... Un autre cliché ! Lol. R


**Marriage to a Malfoy**

**Résumé :** Ginny est forcé de se marrié avec Draco Malfoy, son rival et ennemi de longue date. long time rival and enemy. Mais Tout précaire qu'il soit, le mariage ne semble finalement pas ce qu'elle pensait, petit à petit ils apprendront à se connaitre et à se découvrir des points commun. Ils apprennent aussi que finalement ce n'est pas forcément de la haine qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre... Un autre cliché. R&R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient hormis la traduction. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et à la Warnet Bross, l'histoire et le scénario appartiennent à Bluerain1. ( Thanks ! ;-) )

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Ouh et bien que dire à part... MERCI ! A Bluerain1; qui est géniale ! Allez laissé des review sur la fic originale please ! J'espère que c'est bien traduit. Ah oui et je recherche un correcteur ou une correctrice. Si ça vous interesse, mailez moi. -.

Cette fic contiendra 21 chapitre, je vous présente le tout premier !

**Petit Dictionnaire :**

_Hogwarts Poudlard_

Chapitre I

La Nouvelle

Ginny Weasley se laissa tomber sur le premier siège qui lui tomba sous la main : elle venait juste de terminer sa septième et dernière année à Hogwarts. Elle avait prévu de quitter Le Terrier, de trouver un travail loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre. Peut être irait-elle en Amérique, aux Caraïbe ou quelques part ou elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne tenait pas à sa famille; c'était juste qu'elle avait apprit à être une femme indépendante et qu'elle voulait découvrir et explorer le monde.

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qui se passerait après. Elle s'était trop profondément perdu dans ses rêves. Le marriage serait pour plus tard, il serait heureux et durerait pour le reste de sa vie. Mais, bien que beaux, ils ne resteraient que des rêves, ils étaient également loin de ce que serait la cruelle réalité.

Molly et Arthur Weasley, son père et sa mère, étaient venu s'assoir près d'elle, tous les deux la regardant comme si elle allait bientôt mourrir. Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise et remua un peu. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit le coeur.

"Ginny, chérie," dit sinistrement Arthur, " Tu sais que nous t'aimons." Il poussa un profond soupir en détournant le regard. 'Ohoh' pensa Ginny.

" Mais, il arrive que parfois dans la vie, il faille faire quelques sacrifice..."

" De quoi parles tu ?" Questionna la jeune femme en les regardant succesivement et en sentant de mauvaises nouvelles arrivées.

"Tu vas te marier," Annonça sa mère en fondant en larmes. " Avec Draco Malfoy " Et c'était en effet une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un ange passa.

" Quoi ! " Hurla Ginny après quelques seconde. "Non non non ! Définitivement non ! J'ai à peine dix huit ans et je ne me marierai pas et encore moins avec une espèce de fouine incompétante, égoïste, lâche, traître et beaucoup trop imbus d'elle même !"

" Tu ne comprend pas chérie, murmura gravement Molly en scellant les mains de sa fille dans les sienns, Tu es obligée,"

"Nous sommes désolés."

" Non ! Non et non ! Et pourquoi par Merlin ? POURQUOI ? " Explosa Ginny toujours aussi enragée, sa gorge étais sèche, ses poings serrés " Mais dites le moi ! Pourquoi devrai-je me marrier avec lui ?"

"Chérie," dit son père en se levant, " Tu sais que nous devons aux Malfoy beaucoup plus qu'on devrait le permettre." Ginny claqua impatiemment la langue, une réplique sèche lui brulant la langue. "Rappelle toi, continua son père, comment Narcissa Malfoy a pris soin de Ron quand il a perdu la mémoire, et Dieu merci il va bien maintenant. Ron adorait Narcissa, et Lucius nous a envoyé de l'argent, et bien que nous ne l'ayons pas accepté sur le coup, nous avons dû l'utiliser par la suite. Mais maintenant… maintenant Lucius Malfoy veut que nous le remboursions, et comme nous ne pouvons pas, j'ai bien peur qu'il..." Arthur Weasley se stoppa, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille. " Il veut marier son fils."

"Oh, donc vous les remboursez en leurs livrant votre propre fille ! C'est ça hein papa ! " Rugit Ginny la voix pleine de rancoeur. Elle inspira profondément en tremblant avant de se laisser retomber sur la chaise. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage, essayant de se calmer sous l'oeil attentif de ses parents.

Sa tête était remplit de pensée, de révolte, d'amertume, qu'elle en avait mal. C'était injuste ! Horrible ! Mais... c'était ses parents.

" Très bien," Dit-elle dans un souffle, après un moment. " Je me marierai avec lui parce que je vous aime, mais c'est tout. " Elle frotta ses yeux dans un dernier effort pour ne pas fondre en larme. Hoquetant et tremblant de tout son corps. Elle avait scellé sa vie. Elle pouvait dire adieu à ses rêves...

"Merci chérie," dit amèrement Arthur, Molly éclata en sanglots.

"Le mariage aura lieu dans deux jours."

Ginny observa son reflet dans le miroir ; elle se vit étonamment jolie, mais pas joyeuse. Mais pas heureuse. Elle portait sa robe de mariage classique, blanche avec des ornements clairs, sans bretelle et ajusté au niveau de la taille, les pans de la robe tombaient à terre, effleurant le sol quand elle marchait. Ses cheveux flamboyant étaient retenu en un chignon lâche qui servait à soutenir le long voile blanc posé sur sa tête. Elle portait des perles opaque autour de son cou, et de minuscule réplique à ses oreilles.

A ses mains, un onereux bouquet de violette sauvage, ses fleurs préférées. Son maquillage était naturel, seulement de l'ombre à paupière et une touche de gloss sur les lèvres. Un coup à la porte la ramena à la réalité. Elle lança un faible " Entrer " et son père pénétra dans la pièce. Il la regarda, semblant mal à l'aise dans son smoking.

" Chérie tu sembles-"

"Oh, laisse moi," Le coupa t-elle avant de sortir précipitemment et avec colère de la pièce.


End file.
